


Ghosts From Her Past

by intrvrtd



Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: This story is told from the POV of Triss Merigold and set 10 years after defeating the wild hunt, She and Geralt are living together in Kovir but while he is away tending to matters in Toussaint some old doubts, fears, and insecurites come back to haunt her
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ghosts From Her Past

It had been ten years since the wild hunt was defeated and Geralt followed Triss to Kovir as she pursued her dream as head of the Conclave and advisor to King Tancred. Ten years living with Geralt in what the sorceress believed to be domestic bliss although she herself was unsure what that meant as she never had anything close to it before this. Her days were filled with royal council meetings with the nobility and trade corporations, some may have found these things dull but Triss relished the idea of improving the world around her, it had always meant a great deal to her. Geralt’s days revolved around his own leisure sometimes he would go to one of the local taverns in town and play gwent, he also began making improvements around the house, thanks to Vesemir and the work he made Geralt do around Kaer Morhen his carpentry skills weren’t half bad and with practice they were improving, also Geralt enjoyed going hunting Triss would love the smell of Geralt's venison chops cooking when she arrived home. One other habit that surprised Triss was Geralt had begun to read, she would arrive home and see him lounging in the parlor reading, she found it amusing because she never recalled seeing Geralt read with the exception being notice boards outside of towns. The evenings were for eachother they were always together sometimes it would be dinner at one of the best restaurants in Pont Vanis, live theater or music, sometimes just wandering around the city talking, and of course her favorite pastime with Geralt was the time they spent in their master bedroom. 

One thing Triss was truly grateful for was that ten years ago Geralt finally stepped off The Path. She had heard the phrase many times that no witcher has ever died in their bed and when Geralt told her that he planned to be the first, it set her heart on fire in ways she didn’t think was possible. He still would take a contract from time to time when he was approached by someone in town, he explained there were two reasons for this, one he didn’t want his skills to dull too much in case the day ever came his mastery of the sword would be needed, and at the end of the day he was better equipped to deal with monsters than any other normal person was, he still felt an obligation to help people when they asked him for it directly. It was almost like he was waiting for the next disaster, for the peaceful life they had together to come crumbling apart by some new nightmare, she understood she had those fears as well, things in Kovir for the two of them felt almost too perfect but with each passing year those doubts slipped away, she hoped they would for him as well.

It was spring but there were still scattered mounds of snow littered around Pont Vanis, and inside one of the large estates near the royal palace the lone occupant in a large bed began to stir. It was dark and hazy but a face began to take shape and speak in front of the sorceress Triss Merigold, she struggled to make out the features and the words but they became much clearer, she saw black curls and piercing violet eyes, then she began to hear the words “Foolish little girl did you really think he was yours? That you could actually keep him for yourself? He will grow tired of you and come crawling back to me as he has done so many times before. I always knew you were naïve Triss but I never believed your delusions could be so grand” the familiar voice began to laugh. She awoke with a gasp and scrambled her hands around the bed to look for Geralt but she was alone. “Damn still gone” she thought, and two weeks late as well, she sighed "he was due back two weeks ago and he didn’t respond to my last letter." She worried about Geralt, she always would even though he could take care of himself, she loved him she couldn’t help it. Triss hated these horrible dreams, she would always have them if Geralt was away for too long. She cursed her foolish insecurities and how weak they made her feel this time it was Yennefer but sometimes it was Phillipa or King Foltest or anyone else that made her feel small. She was Triss Merigold the “Fourteenth of The Hill” head of the Conclave and advisor to King Tancred of Kovir these ghosts from the past should hold no power over her, as least that’s what she tried to tell herself.

Geralt had gone to Toussaint, this was a trip he made every spring he liked to check up on the vineyard and those damn large centipedes that infested the vines every spring had to be dealt with. Usually Triss made this trip with him she would always arrange her schedule to allow for this month off and besides as head of the conclave nobody would be able to complain even if they wanted to. She loved the warm southern weather and she loved being at the vineyard it was their own little paradise away from the whole world in that fairytale land known as Toussaint. Geralt had told her “as soon as you have your fill of politics and life at court I want this to be our home the vineyard is quite profitable easily enough for us to live off of.” Well she was starting to look forward to it as well after ten years in Kovir’s court and with Empress Cirilla ruling most of the continent a golden age of peace was upon them and she didn’t feel the same need for that court life “Hmm soon Geralt very soon” she thought. This time Geralt had to go alone, important negotiations between Kovir and Nilfgaard were nearly finalized and since Triss had a close relationship with the empress of Nilfgaard, King Tancred insisted she stay and be part of the talks. She understood his demand, her presence could only help at these critical talks but she still didn’t like it. Her thoughts drifted back to Geralt he was two weeks late, with no response to her last letter, she was concerned. He always responded to her letters ALWAYS, in her letters she would make sure to implore how much she NEEDED his return and her NEED for him to return was growing by the day, which was not a lie but she desired to tease the witcher a little so he would hurry and come back.

Triss had to get out of bed and after that little nightmare she had no desire to stay there anyway. It was still a couple of hours before she was due to appear at court, she bathed and put on a beautiful light blue dress the one that Geralt had ordered for her by the same dress maker who designs of all the Duchess’ gowns, it was so beautiful she cherished it. As she sat in front of the mirror combing her luxurious hair her thoughts drifted to Geralt she knew he wasn’t in danger, years ago she gave him an amulet that would tell her if he was seriously injured and it would allow her to pinpoint his location within a dozen yards. “So at least I know he isn’t in danger that’s something” she told herself. Usually she would just teleport to the palace but she had spare time and needed to clear her head after the restless night she decided to walk. On her way to the palace she heard a familiar voice

“What do I spy I with my little eye is that the sorceress Triss Meigold?” in a melodious voice

“Dandelion?!?” Triss shouted

“Good to see you again its been over a year how have you been? And where is Geralt?” he asked

“I’m on my way to court for the talks with Nilfgaard and Geralt isn’t back yet from Toussaint” she replied

“He’s not back?” Dandelion said sounding confused. “Priscilla and I saw him in some inn just outside of Beauclair he said he was stopping in Vizima then heading straight back to Pont Vanis, I can’t believe he isn’t here yet Priscilla and I got here three days ago and we weren’t riding at a fast pace at all, I hope he’s not in trouble” he said

“No, I’d know if he was in danger” but this news from the bard came as a great concern to Triss, she suddenly felt the urge to go back home to check something. She excused herself and told Dandelion she forgot something at home, as she raced back to her home Dandelion yelled about a performance he and Priscilla were having and that her attendance was expected. She shouted back that she wouldn’t miss it.

A thousand thoughts raced through Triss’ head, “he’s in Vizima what is he doing in Vizima?” She stopped dead in her tracks its been years but the last she heard Yennefer was living in Vizima. “No Merigold you’re being ridiculous he wouldn’t, he couldn’t not after the last ten years they shared together.” Although her nightmare from the previous night was now gnawing at her, “he was two weeks late, he didn’t respond to my letter and he went to the city where I last heard Yennefer was residing.” She had to get home as quickly as possible. When she arrived she went straight to her study, to her large desk where she looked over contracts and royal edicts. As she clawed through the drawer she finally found it the rose of remembrance, it was still blooming as beautiful as ever, “He still loves me” she thought. This was some relief but it did not answer all her questions and just because he still loved her didn’t mean he wasn’t with Yen. “Hydromancy!” she thought and she cursed herself and her insecurities for even having thought it, “I shouldn’t have to resort to spying on the man I love” she sighed. When she looked out the window she saw the sun and realized it was near midday she had to get to the palace for the talks, she could return to her fears later.

Upon arriving at the palace the talks began and everything went according to plan there was the typical grand statements and chest puffing diplomats loved to do but in the end logic and wisdom prevailed and an agreement between Nilfgaard and Kovir was signed that day. She knew that after an event like this there would always be a feast and her position required her to be there and to put on a good face as a representative of King Tancred. Triss spotted Ciri across the room and was making her way towards her when she bumped into another ghost from her past Phillipa Eilhart.

“Hello Triss you’re looking well” Phillipa said nonchalantly

“You are as well Im so pleased you made it to the talks as the Lodge’s representative” Triss smiled

“Although I’m surprised that they didn’t send Fringilla or Francesca since I know the imperial court prefers their advice and insight to yours” Triss said with her smile looking less sincere with each word

“Oh please don’t throw cutting remarks at me, whenever you try you sound like you’re imitating Yennefer but it never has the same effect coming from your mouth.” She sneered

Damn why did she have to mention Yennefer today of all days Triss thought to herself. Upon realizing that her words had hit their mark with Triss, Phillipa continued.

“You know Triss you should have taken my offer to rejoin the Lodge instead of trying to bring the Conclave back from irrelevancy.” Phillipa said smugly

“Truly your offer was shocking, after I testified against you and The Lodge at Loc Muinne I thought that bridge was burned forever.” Triss glared back

“Nonsense you did what you had to do to survive and in fact you were one of the few sorceresses’ to make it out of Loc Muinne unscathed, in some ways I respect what you did” replied Phillipa

“Unscathed!” Triss scoffed. “If it wasn’t for Geralt I would have died in that Nilfgaardian dungeon just like Assire var Anahid all because of your foolish plot to assassinate Kind Demavend and seize power, a plot that I may add I had no part in and after I voiced my objections strongly you no longer included me in Lodge meetings, yes I truly walked away unscathed.” Triss scowled

Triss continued “One other question I must ask Phillipa why would I even desire to rejoin The Lodge? Since from where I’m standing The Lodge has a fraction of the power it once did and almost none of it resides with you and thanks to King Tancred, Queen Cerys, and Empress Cirilla id say the Conclave which I now lead has greater influence than The Lodge did even at its peak.”

“You speak those words but I can hear that witcher of yours in them, it’s sad to see a sorceress having her mind poisoned by a man like that.” Phillipa snarled and walked away

As Phillipa stomped away Triss couldn’t help but smile, there was a time when Triss would never have gotten the better of Phillipa but Triss learned a lot from her, now she was a much a master at these games as Phillipa. She knew she would never let Phillipa get the better of her again. She thought back to that time when she was so naïve she believed in The Lodge “the protection and advancement of magic” Phillipa said. Triss had been such a fool then, after her brief little affair with Phillipa she knew the Lodge was Phillipa’s own powerplay nothing more, and Triss was her plaything and a sure yes vote in all her decisions. She laughed again thinking about that small fling she had with Phillipa, truthfully she was shocked that for a women as old and as experienced with women as Phillipa was she was one of the most disappointing sexual experiences Triss ever had and she had quite a few.

As she looked around the ballroom she finally found Ciri she was followed by courtiers in a stunning gown but she still remembered her as that little witcher girl in Kaer Morhen. 

“Triss!” Ciri squeeled

“You Majesty” Triss repleid with a curtsy

“Oh please not you too just call me Ciri all this fawning over me I was sure I wouldn’t get it from you too!” Ciri said

“Well here in court it’s a habit but don’t worry it wont happen again Ciri, have you been finding court life any more tolerable?” Triss asked

“Not at all but I know the work we’re doing is important” Ciri leaned in closer to whisper into Triss’ ear “One of these days I’m going to teleport away and leave this all behind I swear.” She grinned

“Can’t say I blame you” Triss smiled back at her

“Did you know they are trying to find me a husband constantly?” she asked “and I won’t do it, they tried to force my grandmother Calanthe to marry too but if I ever do it’ll be because I love them not to start a damn political dynasty!” Ciri scowled

“Wouldn’t have expected anything less from you Ciri.” she smiled

“Speaking of love where is Geralt? Surely you dragged him here with you tonight?” she asked

“No, he is still in Toussaint but he should be here any day now.” Triss said sadly

“Oh good, well I’ll still be here for a few more days before I have to go back to Nilfgaard so I hope to see him.” She paused “Triss do you mind if I come by your house tomorrow so we could catch up just the two of us?" She asked while being pushed away by a sea of nobles vying for her attention

“Sure, can’t wait.” Triss replied

Triss didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had no idea where Geralt was or when he would be back, in fact she was sure that information would just worry Ciri and she would feel compelled to run off and find him herself. As the feast was ending Triss began to walk home this was such an important night, this alliance with Nilfgaard will assure peace on the continent for generations to come she should be thrilled at the role she had played in it, but her mind couldn’t focus. As she got closer to home she could only think of Geralt, “Where was he? Why hadn’t he responded to her letter or tell her that he planned to stop in Vizima?” And worst of all “Was he with Yennefer?" The very thought of it made her heart ache, her throat swelled up, and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She had decided privacy be damned she had to know what was going on as soon as she got home, she was going to use Hydromancy for better or worse she had to know what the hell was going on with Geralt.

As she entered their home a familiar smell hit her, old leather, potions, sweat, and horse hair. That smell meant one thing Geralt was home she started to giggle at all her foolish doubts that had been controlling her thoughts for the past week. There he was in the small room that he called his trophy room, taking off his gear. The witcher of course sensed her presence

“I take it you’ve come to enjoy the show” Geralt asked as he took off his gear

“Well it is a nice thing to come home to.” She blushed “hey I didn’t say stop, keep taking them off you desperately need a bath” she smiled

“Planning on joining me?” he asked

Triss’ initial joy at Geralt being home has started to drift away and now she had questions, and they were questions she needed answers to now. She looked back up at Geralt with a serious face.

“You’re two weeks late” she said

“I know Triss I’m sorry I got caught up in Vizima” he replied

An honest answer she thought, well it’s a good start “What were you doing in Vizma?” she asked

Geralt then preceded to tell her the story about how ever since he helped depose Radovid and helped Temeria regain some independance as a vassal state to Nilfgaard Vernon Roche has been all over him to come to Vizima and be welcomed with honors. This time as he was leaving Tousaaint on his way back to Kovir he was stopped by Temerian soldiers led by Ves, apparently they reformed their Blue Stripes Unit with Ves leading it now. They made it quite clear that I had to come with them to Vizmia, Roche and Anais were waiting in the capitol. Now that Anais La Valette was old enough to take the Temerian throne he was expected at this ceremony since as all of this would have been impossible if not for Geralt’s help.

“When I arrived at the palace it made me think of those days when you were at court when I was hunting the Salamandra, made me miss you so much I wish you could have been there.” He said

“I would have come if you told me” she snapped

“It’s not like I planned any of this it all happened very fast but anyway I kneeled as Anais spoke the oath and Roache told me to recite it as I kneeled. Now from this day forward I could also be called Geralt of Temeria but I don’t plan on going by that name or telling anyone about this, especially Dandelion I’m counting on your discretion on this Triss.” He smiled

“My lips are sealed” Triss said trying to contain her laughter

“Ok but why didn’t you respond to my letter, you always respond?” she asked sounding a little hurt

“What letter?” Geralt said confused

“About three weeks ago in the letter I was asking when you’d be back and I was making quite clear how desperately I awaited your return and no reply.” She said

“Hmm never got that letter but I may know why.” He paused rubbing the back of his neck “Those damn couriers in Beauclair, I have no problem tipping the five crowns for the letter as the postage is already paid but that little bastard asked for twenty-five crowns this time and its not that I’m hurting for coin but it was the principle of not being ripped off. So the next time I received a letter I’m sure the courier simply lost it.”

As they both stared at eachother they broke out in laughter at the absurdity of the whole situation.

“One more question Geralt” she paused not sure if she wanted to continue with this line of questioning “Why were you in Vizima for two weeks surely that ceremony should have only delayed you a couple days?”

“The ceremony sure but it wasn’t just that I bumped into Keira and Lambert and we did a little catching up and as I walked around the city, I was honestly just reminiscing about the past but it wasn’t just that” Geralt paused

Triss felt a heavy air in the room, she could feel the emotions coming off him, how tense and nervous the witcher was, it was a tension that was telling her to brace for worst. She was tempted to just bluntly ask Geralt about Yen but she didn’t want him to know how insecure and troubled she had been the last two weeks, she was ashamed of it.

“I got something for you” as he fumbled around in his saddlebag. “Ah here it is, Triss you should sit or maybe I should sit.” Geralt said looking flustered

He handed her a little box that surely contained some kind jewelry maybe earrings or a brooch for her hair

Triss smiled before even opening the box to see what it contained “this is why you were so late coming home, THIS?!?” she let out a little laugh and said “I thought, well never mind what I thought”

“What did you think?” he asked as puzzled as ever

Triss was unable to look him in his amber eyes “I had heard Yen was living in Vizima and with your unplanned detour there that I heard about from Dandelion and the fact you didn’t respond to my letter I thought the worst im sorry I know it was foolish.”

“Ah I understand, well if it makes you feel any better I’m not even sure if Yen still does live in Vizima I know she did years ago but even if she does still live there now I didn’t run into her while I was there.”

“Besides if you still have any doubts you should look in that box.” He continued

Triss had forgotten all about the box in her hands, lost in the serious conversation they were having, the relief she felt in knowing that Geralt was still hers. As she opened it her heart stopped, she recognized it instantly she would never forget it. It was the ring that Geralt had given her back when they lived together in Vizima. 

“So Triss I know its not common for mages to marry a non-mage I know it’s considered somewhat taboo by mages but I don’t care these last ten years together have been the happiest in my life… Trissletsgetmarried.” he began mumbling

Triss sat in stunned silence it was almost too much to go from terrified of losing him again to being hit with a proposal like this, one she had dreamed of, one she had never dared to ask him for out of fear that he wouldn’t want this.

“Of course I’ll marry you Geralt!” she exclaimed 

She sat there gazing at the ring on her hand as Geralt told her the story of how he decided to do this while he was in Beauclair but every ring he looked at there all looked the same the same kind of ring that every noblewoman wore sure they were beautiful but there was nothing unique about any of these rings. He explained he had nearly given up on the idea but while he was wandering around the market district in Vizima there were street merchants selling goods, one of them was selling jewelry and he spotted it instantly the ring he gave her all those years ago. He knew it the second he saw it there was no doubt, this ring was the perfect ring, sure it wasn’t the most beautiful one out there but it held a deep meaning between them that no other ring could compare to.

Triss sat there silently, small amounts of tears welling up in her eyes she looked down at the ring, the ring that was lost when the rioting occurred and when she was forced to leave her home after Foltest was assassinated, this was one of the many things she lost in her home that she thought she would never see again.

Geralt was the first to break the silence “so marrying me wont cause you too much trouble with the conclave?” he asked

Triss seemed almost annoyed by the question “No I’m the head of the damn Conclave and I’ll marry whoever I choose and I would dare any one of them to have an objection about it.” she snapped

Triss then jumped on Geralt they made love slowly and passionately right there on the floor of his trophy room. Triss and Geralt have been together countless times over the years their lovemaking was often different based on the circumstances sometimes it’s a physical need for eachother and there was simply a drive for them to get there as quickly as possible. Quite often Triss enjoyed being dominated by her witcher she had a submissive side that Geralt was happy to indulge. But this time their lovemaking was emotional far more than it had ever been before the connection between them that night spanned across space and time, there was something different about it they were both sure of that, but they couldn’t quite say how.

In bed that night Triss wrapped her arms around Geralt in that cold Koviri night, she lay there listening to his slow heartbeat and the comfort she felt was like nothing else. Then she looked down at the ring on her finger, a smile came across her face, she thought of those ghosts from her past, she saw Phillipa the once powerful sorceress that saw her as nothing but pawn a tool to be used and discarded, she saw Yennefer her former friend and how she never viewed Triss as a true rival for Great’s affection. She smiled and let out a soft giggle so quiet it was almost inaudible “They never took the young sorceress from Maribor seriously, none of them” she smiled even wider “a mistake none of them would make again”. Her thoughts paused as she looked down at the witcher and said “except you, you always supported me and it gave me strength I didn't know I had and that’s why I vow to love you until the end of my days Geralt.” He let out low “hmmmm” seemingly in agreement.

“I love you Triss, forever.” he said

“I love you too.” She replied gripping him tighter

That night she fell asleep in her witcher’s arms and every night after that, and in her dreams she never saw those ghosts from the past again she had left them all behind

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fluff towards the end may have been a bit too much for some people but whatever, I needed it! 
> 
> Any comments are encouraged and welcomed


End file.
